A vehicle may include a restraint system to restrain seat occupants during a vehicle impact event. The restraint system may be, for example, a seat belt system, an airbag system, or any other suitable restraint system. Some vehicles may include a variety of different restraint systems that operate conjunctively with one another, or separately from one another.